Deuda
by Karu-suna
Summary: Reto KnB: "La rebelión de los Ukes". Aomine se siente en deuda con Kise pero la pagará a su modo. KisexAomine. remedo de lemon u.u


Reto: "La rebelión de los ukes"

KnB

Disclaimer: Los personajes bla bla bla Tadatoshi Fujimaki bla bla bla prestados a mi, ¿ne?

Chan, chan, chan! Un reto más! Mil gracias por la invitación Itara! Chicas me encanto planear esto con todas ustedes y estoy contentísima leyendo cada participación, lenta pero segura he!, espero les entretenga un ratito ;D

***Deuda***

-Aomine-chii! Cuidado!

Los gritos clamando su nombre con terror hacen coro con el rechinido de las llantas marcando el asfalto y el estruendo de la carrocería impactando contra el esbelto cuerpo, la oscuridad del cielo sobre él y el frío aroma del concreto calando en su espalda, la humedad de la sangre y las sacudidas constantes de unas fuertes manos presionando sus hombros.

...knb…

-Te dije que dejaras eso Kise, quédate quieto joder!

El rubio sonríe levantando las manos en son de paz, la izquierda con el delgado tubo insertado en su muñeca serpenteando por el brazo hasta tocar las sábanas blancas, la derecha aguantando el peso del yeso que desde los dedos índice y pulgar lo envolvía, pesan pero con algo de esfuerzo puede levantarlo.

-Solo es comezón Aomine-chii, solo comezón

-Igual deja de picarte, desprenderás el yeso si sigues con eso, tráeme acá- le riñe el moreno arrebatando el tenedor que con insistencia el modelo insertaba en el pequeño espacio entre el sólido blanco y la piel de la pierna derecha.

-Perdón pero es molesto, muy incómodo...y creo que necesito ir al baño...

Daiki suspira llevando su diestra hasta su rostro masajeando el puente de su nariz con pesar, está molesto, cansado, con un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad y estrés pesando enormemente sobre sus hombros, se acerca sin decir una palabra y aleja la sabana que cubre al rubio de la cintura hacia abajo para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, apenas lo impulsa por la espalda un profundo quejido lo hace detenerse.

-Espera...dame un segundo- Ryota ríe entrecortadamente intentando aligerar la tensión, no es tonto y puede sentirla desde que despertó el día anterior lleno de vendas y agujas en el cuerpo- no es nada, se me ha ido el aire pero dame un segundo y estoy

Aomine espera paciente, lo ve inclinado en el colchón con los ojos cerrados y la piel pálida, la respiración pausada, en lentas inhalaciones y exhalaciones intentando relajarse, puede ver los yesos en sus extremidades y sabe de la gruesa venda que rodea su torso manteniendo las costillas heridas en su sitio y la tela que rodea sus rubios cabellos enredándolos entre los puntos y la sangre seca, le molesta porque se sabe culpable y lo jode porque al otro -como siempre-parece no importarle.

-Listo, creo que ya puedo Aomine-chii

Sus brazos recorren nuevamente la delicada figura de su compañero y entre saltos perfectamente medidos y pasos lentos logran llegar al cuarto de baño, lo acerca al retrete y espera sin ver movimiento alguno.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?

-No puedo hacer si me estas mirando, ¿puedes salir?

-Joder Kise! Déjate de tonterías! ¿cómo pretendes sostenerte, genio?!

-Awww no puedo ¿de acuerdo?! pero...pero...solo sal Aomine-chii que me da pena!

Está por bajarle los pantalones de un tirón, llevan meses (lo que se puede decir) saliendo y que le diga que le da "pena" solo lo molesta más pero la puerta abriendo a sus espaldas lo distrae, no han tenido la precaución de cerrar al pasar al baño y desde su posición pueden ver claramente el par de cabelleras asomando en la entrada.

-Kise-kun ¿podemos pasar?

-Kuroko-chii! hola! claro, pasen, pasen! hola Kagami-chii!

El rubio se gira y se cuelga a peso del as de Tōō, las nuevas visitas lo reaniman y aunque se queja ante sus propios movimientos bruscos logra llegar con ayuda de vuelta a la cama.

-¿Cómo estás Kise-kun?

Kuroko lo mira de cerca pasando con suavidad su mano entre los revueltos cabellos como queriendo examinar su estado, Ryota ríe y toma la mano que lo mima entre las suyas, es algo que siempre ha deseado pero ahora que las tiene las muestras de afecto como esa no le agradan, sabe que es por preocupación y lo lamenta apenado.

-Estoy bien, ya solo tengo esta cosa pinchándome-señala alegre la aguja insertada en su muñeca fija con cinta adhesiva como si se tratase de un juguete- después de dormir mucho mucho me siento mejor- sonríe- aún estoy un poquitín mareado pero no es nada

Los tres los miran a su modo, Kuroko con una ligera curva en sus labios, un tanto triste, un tanto tranquilo tras ver en su compañero los ánimos renovados, Kagami confiado, relajado, cree conocer al modelo lo suficiente como para saber que aunque pasa por un mal momento se esfuerza por eso, pasarlo y ya y Daiki molesto, simplemente igual de molesto, el gesto no pasa desapercibido para el pelirrojo que con una sola mirada le indica el menor que hacer.

-Kise-kun, los chicos te han enviado algunas cosas, ¿tienes ánimos para verlas?

-¿Pero qué dices Kuroko-chii?! Claro que sí!, muéstrame!

El entusiasmo del modelo los envuelve a ambos en una pequeña burbuja alegre, Taiga cabecea en dirección al moreno y lo jala distraídamente por el brazo hasta que logra sacarlo de la habitación.

-¿Que rayos quieres Bakagami?

El diez de Seirin se deja caer de espaldas en el pasillo con los brazos cruzados y la mirada acusadora, Aomine no cede, sus miradas fijas, negadas a dejarse vencer pero no es momento de aquello y es el pelirrojo el que suspira terminado con el molesto silencio.

-No fue tu culpa

-Joder, si para eso me querías te hubiese ahorrado la molestia, no estoy para tus sermones

Está molesto, es claro pero también lo es la causa, se ha negado a recibir ayuda, un solo consejo y es suficiente, para Kagami es suficiente.

-Pues lo siento pero no lo es y lo sabes, todos te lo han dicho ya incluso él...

-Mierda Bakagami!- Daiki se gira caminando en círculos, las cejas juntas a mas no poder, la respiración errática, forzada por la furia, no es fácil- tú lo viste- lo encara, la tristeza como sombra oculta tras esa mascara de rudeza- incluso necesitó transfusiones maldición!, había tanta sangre...dos días inconsciente! dos putos días!, ¿y que si no despertaba? el idiota se metió y...! rayos...

Los pasos resuenan en el corredor y Taiga espera, no se ha desahogado desde que todo ocurrió y debe hacerlo, no se acerca, no dice nada, solo espera, tras pocos minutos el moreno se deja caer hasta el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el muro cercano a la puerta de la habitación en la que ha estado por más de cuarenta y ocho horas, su expresión se ha relajado y la fuerza parece abandonarlo.

-¿Y que si no despertaba?

La barrera se ha roto y el tigre se acerca cauteloso hasta situarse a su lado, sus hombros rozando uno con otro en una clara muestra de apoyo, les resulta extraño como a partir de sus encuentros han logrado un extraño pero confiable lazo similar a la amistad, aun cuando ninguno esté dispuesto a admitirlo.

-Despertó, y se está recuperando de maravilla, es lo que importa, no pienses más en ello

-Para ti es fácil decirlo-suspira- no se arrojó a media calle por ti

La escena pasa por su cabeza una y otra vez sin encontrarle sentido alguno, lo entiende pero no lo acepta, es tarde, poco más de las diez cuando terminan el amistoso encuentro, se han reunido en las pequeñas canchas del parque cerca de Seirin para un partido amistoso, Kise organiza como el buen anfitrión que es y caza a cada uno de sus compañeros hasta juntarlos ahí, Kuroko, Kagami, Midorima y Takao, Murasakibara llega con Himuro y Akashi se une al final, parece casual, incluso el mismo llega a pie propio después de discutir por el móvil con el rubio, no le molesta ir pero es costumbre el negarse un poco.

Terminan en nada, los puntos dejan de tener sentido cuando las bromas llegan y al caer la noche siguen y hablan, comen cualquier cosa de la modesta tienda de conveniencia que está cruzando la calle y siguen jugando, es tarde y deben volver, caminan juntos incluso cuando eso aleja a algunos de sus destinos y se detienen de nuevo en el último cruce, Daiki discute, el día siguiente promete salir con el modelo, pasear en el acuario o ir a ver una película pero él está cansado y su voz es molesta, como siempre lo ha sido, el resto ríe y se divierte con lo que saben es una pelea de rutina y baja de la banqueta.

La luz del automóvil está apagada y las risas y gritos opacan el rugir del motor acercándose a toda velocidad zigzagueante por el asfalto, no hay tiempo y cuando gira su cuerpo se congela, sus pies parecen anclados al piso y los gritos rebotan en sus oídos, siente un golpe, fuerte, seco, la aspereza del suelo le raspa la piel de los brazos y su cabeza rebota un par de veces al caer de costado por el empuje, está mareado, confundido y no entiende que ocurre hasta que las voces se vuelven en gritos preocupados, en auxilios, en ayudas.

Cuando logra sentarse con Kagami a su lado dándole apoyo por la espalda y Kuroko revisándolo y hablándole muy de cerca es que lo ve, el cuerpo tendido a unos pasos, sus amigos rodeándolo alarmados, Midorima grita con teléfono en mano pidiendo ayuda mientras Akashi se deshace de su chaqueta para ponerla de soporte bajo la cabeza rubia, hay un charco de sangre que se escurre hasta donde llegan sus pies y el auto negro resuena agotado estampado en la barda junto a la acera que acaba de cruzar, entonces lo entiende, Kise lo ha empujado, logra sacarlo de en medio justo antes de ser atropellado, ha tomado su lugar sin pensarlo.

Se arrastra, lento y torpe en sus rodillas manchándose de rojo, Kuroko intenta detenerlo, no quiere que vea más de lo que debe pero le es imposible, Ryota está inconsciente, la pierna girada en un ángulo que parece imposible y el brazo estirado con una extraña protuberancia bajo el codo, la ropa hecha girones y el tinte rojo marcando todo a su paso, no sabe en qué momento comienza a gritar ni cuando unos brazos lo jalan con fuerza echándolo hacia atrás, solo quiere acercarse y hacer que el rubio despierte, necesita ver sus ojos mirándolo tontamente y escuchar su voz reclamándole por algo, cuando se da cuenta esta en una sala de espera, sus amigos a su lado y Kise lejos.

Es como despertar, parpadea varias veces sin entender cómo llegó ahí, porque Tetsu está inclinado frente a él sujetando sus manos y porque la chamarra que antes portaba Taiga ahora envuelve sus hombros.

-Aomie-kun…¿me escuchas?

Kuroko toma su rostro entre sus manos ayudándolo a enfocar, siente rastros secos bajo sus ojos y un gran cansancio en los parpados.

-Midorima-kun, creo que despertó

Ve a Shintaro acercarse y poner una potente luz directo en su cara, se sobresalta haciéndolo a un lado y solo entonces se da cuenta que está sentado.

-Perdiste el conocimiento- le explica el peli verde- el medico dijo que fue por el golpe y la impresión pero estás bien

Las cosas toman un poco de sentido pero no le importa, solo quiere saber una cosa, una.

-Kise…

Todos se miran entre si y siente el pánico invadirlo, como cuando jugo con él por primera vez tras dejar Teiko pero más profundo, es terrible, su nombre le llega con eco resonando cada vez con más claridad y regresa.

-Oe! Aomine…

Daiki carraspea incómodo y asiente dejándole claro al pelirrojo que lo acompaña que está bien, los recuerdos le han llegado de golpe y tan solo han pasado dos días.

-Estoy bien

-Vale…Solo háblalo ¿quieres? Es Kise…

Sabe a qué se refiere y de nuevo asiente poniéndose de pie, encontrará la forma solo necesita verlo, un poco más.

…knb…

Para cuando cae la tarde la pareja de Seirin se ha marchado dejando varios arreglos de flores, osos gigantes de peluches y mil y un cartas revueltas en la larga mesilla junto a la ventana, Kise se ha quedado dormido con uno de los muñecos entre sus brazos después de conversar y reír el día entero y solo cuando los ojos se le han cerrado solos es que ha dejado que sus visitas se marchen.

Aomine se acerca hasta sentarse en la orilla del colchón, esta vez no repasa con la mirada el cuerpo herido de su compañero, no se detiene en cada marca a lamentarse, sus pupilas permanecen fijas en aquellas relajadas facciones, las largas pestañas, la pálida piel, la nariz respingada y lo finos labios entreabiertos dejando pasar cada exhalación.

La imagen en la calle le viene de flashazo pero la rechaza rápidamente suspirando profundamente, ha pasado y aunque a regañadientas se decide por hacer lo que Kagami le dice, lo que todos le han dicho ya, resulta difícil, extremadamente complicado siendo que siempre se ha negado a admitir una derrota, quieran o no aceptarlo sí es su culpa, él fue el que comenzó la discusión, él se alejó del grupo, el bajó de la acera sin mirar la dirección de los autos, él y solo él.

-Si no hubiera ido...

-Los "hubiera" no existen Aomine-chii

El moreno respinga sorprendido por el murmullo y lo ve abrir los ojos con cansancio mientras suelta un bostezo al aire.

-Te creí dormido

-No es tu culpa...

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, pero esta vez sabe cómo lidiar con ello.

-Lo sé- el rubio lo observa curioso- es tuya por saltar a media calle-la acusación lo sorprende- es tuya por discutir siempre por todo, hasta por lo más estúpido- Daiki continua con la cejas juntas y voz firme- es tuya por distraerme

Kise abre los ojos con sorpresa porque entiende sus palabras, no es un reproche, es culpa, su corazón late con fuerza y no puede evitar un pobre intento por levantarse y encararlo pero rápidamente se ve devuelto al colchón con un suave empujón en su pecho.

-Es tu culpa...por hacerme sentir tan malditamente mal-los ojos del rubio se humedecen- por hacer que sintiera que toda mi puta vida se iba por el caño...

Aomine se acerca y junta sus frentes con el enojo disipándose a cada segundo, la voz bajando de tono, el tacto tembloroso del rubio en sus brazos.

-Nunca, ¿me oíste?! Nunca! vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa

-Aomine-chii

-Cállate, si vuelves a asustarme de ese modo terminamos y es en serio grandísimo animal

La risa del modelo rebota en la habitación, profunda, sincera y asiente con lágrimas en los ojos, claro que el también sintió miedo ¿cómo no hacerlo? pero en aquel momento su cuerpo actúa solo, ve a Daiki parado a mitad de la calle completamente iluminado por las luces del vehículo y sus piernas se mueven solas, siente el golpe y el dolor pero el saberlo a salvo lo relaja lo suficiente como para entregarse a la inconsciencia, lo entiende y lamenta el mal trago que le hace pasar pero igualmente lo volvería a hacer.

-Vale, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir- aclara bajando su tono de voz- siempre y cuando no se presente otra situación similar

Intenta que lo último suene a broma pero el tirón en sus hombro alejándolo del moreno y la expresión molesta del mismo le dejan claro que no causa gracia alguna.

-Maldición Kise! Es enserio! ¿Porque no puedes tomar nunca nada en serio? joder!

-Tu habrías hecho lo mismo!

Ambos se miran, Aomine molesto y sorprendido por el grito, Ryota temeroso, inseguro de lo que él ha dado por hecho.

-Lo habrías hecho... ¿verdad?

-No

La negativa le saca el aire y su corazón se detiene por décimas de segundo, las lágrimas no han dejado de rodar por sus mejillas pero esta vez es miedo lo que siente, el as de Tōō da un par de vueltas en la habitación y se planta frente a él tomando su rostro con brusquedad, retándolo.

-No lo haría, es lo que quieres escuchar ¿no?- el rubio niega inmerso en ese estado de temor y confusión- no sabes nada de la puta vida Kise, nada!, te crees espontaneo y gracioso y no sabes lo que tus palabras ocasionan, puras mierdas!

-Aomine-chii

-Ahora te debo algo...te debo mucho y me jode como no tienes una puta idea

Kise sonríe, sintiendo la tristeza disiparse poco a poco, no es que el moreno no pudiese hacer lo mismo en una situación así si no que no fue el quien lo hizo, puro orgullo, sin pensarlo pasa las yemas de sus dedos con suavidad en la tensa mejilla de su compañero.

-No me debes nada-murmura lentamente-lo hice porque quise, porque te quiero...y sí, aunque te joda lo volvería a hacer, una y otra y otra vez

-Kise...

-No, ahora escucha tú, eres grosero, insensible, altanero, completamente desinteresado-los calificativos suenan toscos y aunque el ceño del modelo se frunce dando fuerza a sus palabras Daiki espera y escucha- jamás escuchas lo que te digo y siempre buscas la manera de hacerme menos pero... aun así te quiero-en un movimiento pausado lo jala hacia sí y une sus labios- y si tanto te jode, págame

Ryota lo reta apenas se separan y ríe ante lo que cree absurdo e imposible, es por eso que no puede hacer otra cosa que jadear sorprendido y abrir los ojos hasta el tope de sus cuencas cuando ve al otro empujarlo y subirse a la cama hasta cubrir su cuerpo con su sombra y dejarlo entre sus piernas abiertas y apoyadas a orillas del colchón.

-A-Aomine-chii! ¿Qué haces?!

El menor se remueve alterado al sentir como el más alto acomoda la almohada bajo su cabeza y se deshace de la delgada sabana que cubre su cuerpo, con habilidad tira de la manguerita plástica conectada a su brazo y dejando un tramo libre enrolla el resto en la baranda evitando les estorbe.

-No es como si fuera la mejor de las ideas que haya tenido...-murmura el moreno hablando más para sí mismo sacándose la camisa y mirando estudiadamente sus posiciones como intentando descubrir cómo hacer el menor daño posible, removiendo las barandas y empujando las mesillas cercanas- pero supongo que hacer lo que llevas meses lloriqueando es un buen inicio

-E-Espera ¿qué haces?! En serio!

-Joder deja de gritar, estoy tratando de hacer algo por ti así que cierra la boca y disfruta, igual no es que sea algo importante para mí, no cambia nada que quede claro, pero si tanto te importa...

Daiki no espera, se inclina tomando la cinturilla elástica del pantalón de lona azul claro que porta como paciente y lo baja de un tirón dejándole expuesto, no lleva ropa interior, es claro y la acción lo pinta de colores hasta las orejas, la impresión lo hace querer empujarlo y sacarle de encima pero el golpe que da al pecho de su compañero solo agudiza el dolor bajo el yeso sacándole un quejido.

-No te muevas o te lastimarás idiota

La reprimenda llega acompañada de su ligero rose de labios y una dura caricia a su entrepierna que lo hace gemir sonoramente, no es como si se tratase de algo nuevo para él o como si no estuviese siempre dispuesto a ese tipo de "actividades" de pareja-vamos que se trataba de Daiki...Daiki- pero el rastro de rudeza, el tacto, la posición le daba una idea algo confusa de los hechos.

-No...Aomine-chii-le escucha bufar con exasperación

-No entiendo que carajos quieres ahora, apenas hace unas semanas hacías berrinche por ello

La idea le cae como balde de agua fría y el color antes carmín en su rostro completo es remplazado por un blanco fantasmal, ¿él? ¿Aomine?, las palabras se atoran en su garganta y aunque los movimientos solo le hacen chillar no logra dejar de empujar y boquear tratando de razonar lo que ocurre, aun cuando la mano masajeando su creciente erección y el trasero restregándose en sus piernas lo dejan bastante claro.

-Espera, espera, espera!

-¿Qué?...¿No te gusta?

La situación pasa a ser bastante cómica para el moreno, Kise luce asustado, tremendamente nervioso, su mano sana hecha puño temblando sobre su hombro y el cuerpo tenso pero reaccionando al fin y al cabo, lo desea, tanto como el trabajo que le cuesta a el mismo ceder pero es un caso especial, una vez única, tan solo el pago de una deuda, quiere pensar.

Puede seguir torturándolo un rato, lo que está dispuesto a hacer, al tomar la decisión lo cree difícil, un verdadero reto pero la imagen del modelo no logra más que causarle gracia y cierta pena, pensaba dejársela difícil y montarle todo un drama de su sacrificio y lo mucho que valía contra su estúpido acto suicida pero la reacción de Kise no hace más que aumentar su morbo y curiosidad y si no puede relajarse y poner de su parte se encargaría el mismo de ponerlo a tono.

Aomine suspira profundamente y cargando su peso se sujeta a los hombros de su acompañante obligándolo a prestarle atención, el rubio jadea y sin palabra alguna pregunta, pide explicaciones que no necesita.

-Está bien ¿vale? vamos a hacerlo y ya, solo esta vez, que te quede claro que no se repetirá

-Pero tú...dijiste que nunca...

-No se repetirá-insiste serio

Daiki no cree necesario esperar respuesta, es claro que aunque con desconcierto es algo que el as de Kaijou quiere desde hace tiempo, están en un mal lugar, en un mal momento, en una habitación de hospital a la que cualquiera puede entrar de un momento a otro-aunque se haya asegurado de poner llave apenas las visitas parten- pero eso le imprime emoción al asunto.

Toma la mano ajena, aquella que no está rodeada de yeso y la posa si pudor alguno en su propio miembro, que esté dispuesto a prestar su culo no implica que no busque un poco de atención, él mismo se pone a ello y aunque dudoso puede sentir a Kise imitarlo con lentitud, sonríe internamente y al mismo tiempo un escalofrió le recorre la espalda, lo va a hacer, en verdad lo va a hacer.

No tiene que analizarlo mucho, en las condiciones del rubio sabe que tendrá que hacer la mayor parte del trabajo, sin descuidar el movimiento de su diestra lleva sus dedos libres hasta su propia lengua hasta empaparlos por completo con saliva, conoce el procedimiento, sus miradas permanecen fijas una en la otra y apenas logra separar la carne en su baja espada para abrirse paso Ryota lo descuida y lo detiene de seguir avanzando.

-Si vuelves a quejarte te juro que te noqueo, puedo hacer esto contigo inconsciente, ¿sabes?

Kise deja escapar una sonrisa tímida y niega entrelazando su mano con la otra por unos segundos para pasar a perfilar con as llemas de sus dedos la piel morena hasta llegar e mismo a aquel apretado aro.

-No es eso Aomine-chii…quiero hacerlo yo

El primero contacto sobresalta al mayor pero lo deja pasar mientras se inclina para tomar con ferocidad los labios frente a él, no le dejará sentirse con el control que le pertenece sea cual sea el pape que tome.

Pronto las caricias van y vienen, el eco de los pasos en el pasillo y las voces lejanas al otro lado de la puerta desaparecen entre jadeos y besos, ni una sola queja, Kise no puede evitar ese pequeño deje de molestia al ver que sus actos no hacen reaccionar al otro, lleva un buen rato preparándolo, tres de sus dedos ocupados y Daiki ni se inmuta, jadea y gruñe como siempre pero le duele en el orgullo no escucharlo como sabe que el mismo se escucha en esos casos.

Se cansa y sabiéndose más que preparado lo aleja lo suficiente para tomar su intimidad y empalarla en el cuerpo del moreno, nada.

-¿Pero qué rayos te pasa Aomine-chii? No finjas sé que soy bueno en esto!

Daiki ríe, con fuerza, el sudor surcando su frente, sus cejas curvas con burla, no lo deja quejarse más, lo detesta y se mueve de arriba abajo con violencia haciéndolo gritar.

El de Tōō su boca con su mano y detiene una vez más su brazo que levanta ante la sorpresa, estaba preparado, literalmente hablando pero no es como si fuese a decirlo, no es que lo haga mal, el maldito rubio sabe y aunque le joda admitirlo le gusta pero igual será a su modo.

-Hablas mucho-le reprende entrecortadamente manteniendo el ritmo, las voces se escuchan con más fuerza y su mirada se posa en el reloj de la mesilla, faltan pocos minutos para el rondín de la tarde y deben darse prisa.

-A…Aomine-chii!-suelta el jugador copia apenas logra librarse de la presa en sus labios- n-no es justo!

-Lo estamos haciendo, confórmate con ello

Las embestidas son rudas, precisas y la presión les nubla la vista, se besan para acallar sus gemidos y el metal de la cama suena al ritmo de sus movimientos alertándolos pero se niegan a parar ambos inmersos en las intensas y forzadas sensaciones en sus cuerpos, se saben expuestos.

La manija de la puerta chilla y un par de golpes resuenan contra la madera.

-Kise-san… ¿está todo bien?

La voz de a enfermera los apresura, no responden y se impulsan con furia devorándose por completo, Daiki montando, Kise mordiendo y tocando lo que tiene a su alcance, están cerca.

-La…la enfer…

-Que se joda…

Kise ríe, el temblor frio recorriendo sus extremidades, la luz desapareciendo bajo sus parpados y el aire abandonando sus pulmones, la esencia ajena mancha su vientre expuesto y la suya propia corre apresada entre la carne del moreno, sus sentidos se pierden y entre la bruma se siente liberado, una suave tela limpiando su piel y la tela cubriendo su desnudez.

Sus ojos se abren y Daiki aparece sonriéndole con mofa, perfectamente vestido y moviéndose de un lado a otro, escucha sus propios jadeos y la voz insistente fuera de la habitación, el más alto abre y el médico y la enfermera que escucha antes entran apurados.

-Lo siento, se ha puesto así de pronto

La frase del Aomine lo aturde y siente como le toman el pulso y le revisan las pupilas, lo ve reír, ahí donde está, junto a la puerta a espaldas de quienes intentan atenderlo, el muy maldito.

-Su pulso cardiaco parece alterado- declara el doctor desconcertado-será mejor dejarle descansar y suministrarle algunos calmantes

-Lo que sea necesario doctor, lo importante es que se recupere

El muy hijo de puta!

-Yo…

-Ya, ya Kise, estas en buenas manos, debes obedecer al médico si quieres salir de aquí rápido, a que si

Está por soltarle todas y cada una de las palabras obscenas que conoce apenas se acerca para hablarle con tanta confianza y tranquilidad palmeándole el hombro pero un las palabras soltadas a su oído en murmullo lo dejan callado.

-Oi, deja de lloriquear, lo repetiremos cuando estés en condiciones- Daiki se separa unos centímetros tan solo para mirarlo directamente, la misma sonrisa sacarrona en sus labios- pero esta vez te ataré a la cama, tu sabes por seguridad

La imaginación del modelo es volátil, dinamita en manos de un suicida, Aomine se aleja y el calor invade sus mejillas, siente la aguja traspasando su piel, a perdido la batalla pero la guerra se acerca y si el otro piensa que volverán a repetirlo de ese modo es porque el mayor no lo conoce tan bien como pensó, necesita hablar con Kuroko y pediré algún consejo, si su pequeño amigo pudo con el tigre, la pantera será un simple gatito a su lado.

FIN

.

.

.

Por todos los kamis del universo! No lo puedo creer, empecé esto al segundo de que me invitaran al reto y lo termino apenas unos días antes completamente ajeno a lo que pensé en un inicio XD me estoy haciendo vieja cada vez me cuesta más trabajo pero mierda! Me encantan los retos TTwTT

Quiero dejar claro que aunque pueda parecer una "no rebelión" (lo siento por ello mi imaginación es disléxica) aborde el tema más como el detonante a una futura rebelión por parte de Kise jejeje digamos que a partir de esto las cosas no será fáciles para Aomine-chii, no prometo hacer dicha continuación porque mi musa esta seca pero si sale ahí la tendrán.

Como siempre no quedó como me hubiese gustado pero espero sea de su agrado, perdonen el remedo de lemon u.u los limones son difíciles!

Gracias por leer y no olviden darme su valiosísima opinión ne?! ;D


End file.
